


Curse (One-Shot)

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: Thor Odinson era apenas un niño de seis años cuando sucedió aquello que grabó mucho tiempo en su memoria, aquel fascinante y tétrico encuentro.Thorki
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Curse (One-Shot)

.

.

. 

Thor Odinson era apenas un niño de seis años cuando sucedió, sus padres habían decidido marchar de Asgard por un tiempo vacacional a Jotunheim, detrás de esa excusa se encontraba el verdadero motivo por el cual iban, pero sus padres no quisieron decirle a su hijo la verdad, porque sabían que el pequeño niño no lo entendería.

Frigga y Odín no paraban de mirarse preocupados, sobre todo el padre de familia, quien no dejaba de vigilar a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba en el camino lleno de piedras, Thor, sentado detrás del auto levantaba su martillo de juguete mientras balanceaba su capa roja atada a su cuello, perdido en su juego y su imaginación.

Frigga y Odín no paraban de mirarse preocupados, sobre todo el padre de familia, quien no dejaba de vigilar a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor mientras manejaba en el camino lleno de piedras, Thor, sentado detrás del auto levantaba su martil...  
_ cariño_ trató de llamar su atención la madre, Frigga sonrió volteando a ver a su pequeño quien la ignoraba por su juego imaginario_ ¿Thor? _ con una voz más fuerte por fin logró captar su atención.

_ ¿sí?, ¿mami? _ la voz aguda presentaba la inocencia que caracterizaba a su joven edad, Thor Odinson sonrió a su madre enseñándole el martillo de juguete agitándola.

_ ¿estas cómodo? _ preocupada por su seguridad, Frigga observó a su pequeño quien después de un silencio prolongado respondió.

_si mami, estoy jugando a que soy un héroe, ¡Mira!, ¡Mi martillo lanza chispas! _ haciendo un sonido de su boca chillante, Thor sonrió inocente a su madre demostrando ser valiente con su imaginación.

_ok, escúchame muy bien querido_ Frigga se estiró para acariciar sus cabellos rubios del pequeño niño al cual, al sentir su tacto, cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa con dos dientes faltantes en sus encías_ iremos a un lugar muy frio y puede que te de mucho miedo, pero cariño, nosotros estamos aquí, contigo_ su sonrisa maternal tranquilizaba al hiperactivo niño.

_ ¿Mami?, ¿Por qué debemos ir? _ cuestionó el niño deslizándose en el asiento para acercarse a los asientos de sus padres.

_ Porque tenemos que visitar a un viejo conocido, Thor_ la voz profunda de su padre, para cualquiera, podrían hacer sentir a muchas personas intimidadas, pero para su familia, eso era normal.

_ ¿Un tío? _ las palabras infantiles de Thor llamaron la atención de su padre, aún miraba el camino donde manejaba, pero la respuesta se la planteó durante un muy buen rato, Frigga le acaricio el brazo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Podría decirse que si_ después del resto del viaje no volvieron a decir más palabras, sus padres susurraban entre ellos, Thor seguía en su juego hasta que observo sorprendido como los cielos azules y el sol brillante desaparecían en una capa de frialdad, como una línea divisional que separaba de una tierra con otra, dejando sus juegos a un lado.

Thor Odinson se apegó a las ventanas mirando el nuevo panorama, los arboles grandes, el paisaje desértico donde cactus crecían pasaron a otro plano con esa nueva imagen, el resto del viaje solo vio un extenso valle con pasto seco y arboles sin hojas, el frio se coló en su cuerpo.

_ mami, tengo frio_ llamando a su madre, Frigga rápidamente sacó de su bolso una ropa que siempre guardaba para él, se la dio indicándole que se lo pusiera.

.

.

.

Llegaron a un lugar, después de pasar el puente de piedras y un bosque muerto, se toparon con una casa de madera antigua, portando elegantes decoraciones, pero con un aire misterioso y frio, la familia Odinson bajó del auto para mirar la casa, su madre Frigga sostuvo a su hijo rápidamente de la mano, mientras el padre abrazaba a su esposa por los hombros.

Thor observaba con muchas dudas la casa frente a él, no entendían porque estaba allí, solo quería jugar, pero sus padres parecían extraños, tenían un comportamiento distinto y se habían cambiado a ropas más abrigadoras, como él, pero eso si lo entendía, el frio calaba en su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

_ ¿papá? _ el niño miró a su padre quien dio un largo y profundo suspiro mirando decidido la casa.

_ vamos_ después de decir aquello, su padre los llevó hasta quedar delante de la casa, Thor sintió un escalofrió detrás de él, sintiéndose curioso, miró atrás, pero no halló nada, le restó importancia justificándose a sí mismo por el frio del clima.

Un hombre les abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a su padre resignado, apresurado se lanzó en un abrazo palmateando la espalda de Odín al cual correspondió, el niño lo analizó rápidamente, llevaba una camisa de cuadros, pantalón rasgado, zapatos grandes y gruesos, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules cansados teniendo grandes bolsas negras debajo de ellas.

_ no teníamos opción que llamarte solo a ti, lamento si al hacerlo habríamos puesto en peligro a tu familia_ las palabras temblorosas del hombre atrajeron la atención del pequeño niño.

_ no te preocupes, es lo de menos, mientras estemos unidos nada nos podía pasar y eso lo sabemos bien, entonces, ¿Cómo paso? _ las palabras secas y profundas de su padre dejaban al niño intrigado, mientras Frigga a su lado acaricio sus cabellos con cariño mientras miraba la interacción de los dos hombres.

_ primero, disculpen mi descortesía, entren, no es bueno quedarse fuera, aunque creo que adentro tampoco lo es, pero al menos déjenme invitarles café o leche, ¿Thor Odinson? _ la impresión del hombre al reparar su presencia extrañó al niño, quien sonrió asintiendo.

_ sí, es mi hijo, disculpa si nunca lo conociste_ las palabras suaves de Frigga aplacaron los sentimientos preocupantes del niño.

_ oh, descuida, Odín no deja de llamarnos de vez en cuando, vamos entren_ Odín dejó que primero Frigga y su pequeño ingresaran para después ingresar los dos hombres.

Frigga interactuaba con los dos hombres contando anécdotas mientras se sacaba su abrigo, Thor imitando su atención, comenzó a quitarse su casaca hasta sentirse raro, atraído por su curiosidad y misterio, levantó su mirada colocándola en las escaleras, allí, parado en uno de los escalones recostado en la pared, se encontraba él, un hombre elegante, de postura atractiva, ojos verdes, al cual al niño le parecieron muy lindos, un cabello un poco largo negro, y una sonrisa traviesa que le dio cuando notó que lo observaba, Thor Odinson se sintió avergonzado y tímido, como nunca antes lo había sentido, bajando su mirada, no era consciente del creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Frigga interactuaba con los dos hombres contando anécdotas mientras se sacaba su abrigo, Thor imitando su atención, comenzó a quitarse su casaca hasta sentirse raro, atraído por su curiosidad y misterio, levantó su mirada colocándola en las escale...  
_ vamos_ Odín empujó a su hijo llevando a Frigga con él a la cocina a un lado de las escaleras, había notado la mirada avergonzada de su hijo mirando a las vacías escaleras, sospechando de que algo lo estaba molestando.

.

.

.

Después de presentaciones mientras esperaban que el café y la leche estuvieran listan, por fin se sentaron a la mesa a hablar, el hombre se sentó a un lado de su padre mientras su madre estaba a su lado ordenándole que esperara un momento para que su bebida se enfriará.

_ ¿Cómo paso? _ volvió a preguntar su padre mientras bebía de su café, observándole fijamente, como si él hubiese hecho una travesura que obviamente no hizo, volvió a jugar con su martillo de juguete esperando quitar esa mirada de su padre a su persona.

_ él se había sentido muy mal hace dos meses, decía que las cosas en la casa se habían vuelto, muy diferentes, ocurrió lo mismo, pasos, gritos, golpes, dos semanas antes dijo que se sentía acosado, le habían aparecido las usuales marcas azules en su piel, como tus anteriores parientes, pero allí no paró todo, avanzó a algo peor, no pudo dormir por varias semanas, decía que un hombre de hermosa presencia se presentaba en sus sueños, seduciéndolo, molestándolo, ¡oh!, ¡Dios!, recuerdo lo que dijo, ese hombre le obligaba a tomarlo, pero las cosas no terminaban allí..._ después de ese silencio, aquel hombre de cabellera rubia miraba a Odín señalando a Thor con un movimiento de la cabeza, Frigga al saber de lo que se refería asintió para tocar suavemente a su hijo en su hombro, llamando su atención.

_ cariño, ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar a otro lado? _ el niño miro a su madre asintiendo rápidamente, aburrido de estar sentado.

Mientras se alejaban, Thor escuchaba la conversación en susurros de su padre y el hombre.

_en medio de eso, ese hombre lo apuñalaba, decía que le quitaban sus órganos para finalmente comérselos, pero al despertar, aterrorizado, él no estaba allí..._ dejó de escucharlos cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la cocina de la sala, aquello último que escuchó asustó en demasía al niño, sintiéndose inquieto miró a su madre.

_ ¿mami?, ¿todo está bien? _ con palabras inseguras, el niño esperaba recibir de su madre el consuelo que necesitaba sentir.

_ oh si, cariño, todo está bien, solo que tu padre está hablando de algo sin importancia, lo que pasa...lo que pasa, es que ese hombre le está contando a tu padre de un sueño que tuvo, pero es solo eso, no tienes que preocuparte, ¿sí? _ aun en dudas, el niño asintió a las palabras que su madre le dijo, dirigió su mirada a toda la sala, antigua y desolada, daba miedo para el niño, pero si estaba su madre a su lado, eso no importaba.

Frigga sacudió uno de los sillones para luego sentarse mirando fijamente a su hijo, quien seguía jugando con su martillo sentado en el suelo con una alfombra verde mientras susurraba ser el héroe de todo Asgard.

Ella preocupada se recostó en el sillón mirando el techo, pensando en las palabras que su esposo y ese hombre habían comentado, sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba, Odín se había encargado antes de su matrimonio y de tener a Thor, de decirle todo lo que sucedía en su familia.

Mientras que esto sucedía, Thor Odinson levantó su martillo gritando palabras emocionantes, mirando alrededor de la sala, notó una fotografía encima del televisor, una mujer rubia y su hija en una habitación lleno de juguetes que atrajeron la atención de su infantil mente.

_ (¡Quiero ese juguete!) _ pensó mirando lo que la niña sostenía en sus manos, un casco plateado descansaba en el regazo de esa niña, obsesionado con tenerlo, se propuso buscarlo en la casa.

Sintiéndose un poco culpable miró a su madre quien descansaba en el sillón ahora con los ojos cerrados, despacio, se acercó susurrando un permiso para ir a ver toda la casa, no recibió respuesta, pero se convenció de que había accedido.

_ te daré mi martillo para que veas que no me iré lejos_ después de dejar su martillo de juguete en el regazo de su madre, comenzó a buscar por todas las habitaciones de la casa, baño, cuarto de limpieza, lavado, no, no había nada.

Se detuvo para mirar las escaleras, de alguna manera, había encontrado otra forma para llegar a ellas sin que pasara por la cocina, se planteó la idea de subir, pero convenciéndose que los niños héroes no eran cobardes, comenzó a subir, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Al llegar pudo notar un largo pasillo con varias puertas, sintiéndose decepcionado por abrir todas las puertas, volvió a darse valor mientras pensaba en sus grandes aventuras como héroe de su pequeña ciudad imaginaria.

Pero no paso mucho cuando una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió debido al hombre de bonitos ojos verdes, él sonreía divertido sosteniendo en una de sus manos el casco plateado.

_ hola, héroe Thor, ¿Buscabas esto? _ la presencia de ese hombre puso en aprietos a los sentimientos del niño, que otra vez avergonzado bajó la mirada apenado de verse descubierto, un héroe como él jamás revelaba su verdadera identidad, pero, no había problemas con él, ¿no?

_ ..._ asintió avergonzado sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

_ bueno, si lo quieres puedes tenerlo_ las palabras de ese hombre exaltaron al pequeño.

_ ¿DE VERDAD? _ casi en un grito de emoción volvió a mirar a aquel hombre, realmente ilusionado por lo que él le prometía.

_ sí, claro, yo lo tengo porque quería buscar a un niño bueno y adecuado para portar este hermoso accesorio, pero no hay nadie más que tú aquí, oh, pero si no quieres_ las palabras y la sonrisa de ese hombre no dejaban de provocar al pequeño.

_ ¡sí, quiero! _ casi en un grito se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar frente a él_ soy un buen niño, un héroe_.

_oh, claro que lo eres, entra, podremos divertirnos mucho aquí_ las palabras de aquel hombre dejaban mostrar sus verdaderos propósitos al cual Thor ignoraba, es un niño con deseos de divertirse y jugar, con una inocencia que solo un niño podía tener.

_ si_ Thor asintiendo rápidamente entró a la habitación llevando consigo el casco que el pelinegro le dio.

.

.

.

Frigga se despertó extrañada, enderezándose en el sillón mientras acariciaba su cuello, la posición en que durmió no fue para nada grata, extrañada del silencio miró el suelo donde su hijo debía estar, pero no encontró nada.

Se levantó asustada llamándolo, sintió algo caer al suelo con un suave golpe.

_ ¿Thor?, ¿mmm? _ extrañada observó el martillo de juguete en el suelo, lo recogió extrañada, pensando que su hijo estaba con su padre, se dirigió a la cocina escuchando las palabras del vecino del familiar lejano de su esposo y éste.

_ y la maldición de los Odinson volvió, creímos que con el último ritual las cosas no volverían a perjudicarlos, pero llegó, Leo como todos los demás, desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana después de que la iglesia del pueblo tocara siete campanadas y las cinco lechuzas atacaran al cura que los ayudó_ Frigga escuchó aquello llevando sus manos a su boca impresionada y asustada, se acercó a pasos apresurados a la cocina, observando al vecino Van y su esposo con unas tazas de café humeantes.

Odín se notaba profundamente preocupado, acariciando su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir, con una postura derrotada.

_ ¿Y ahora qué hago?, Thor es demasiado pequeño y Frigga, oh no, no quiero perderlo_ las profundas palabras de Odín calaron el corazón de ella, quien sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaban, al llegar a la cocina, su presencia fue notada por ambos.

_ Querido, ¿Thor no.. ?, no está conmigo, pensé que, estaría aquí_ las palabras de Frigga alertaron a Van y a Odín, al cual se levantaron estrepitosamente de las sillas.

_ ¡THOR! _ rugió Odín apresurándose a buscarlo junto con Van y su esposa, entre gritos y desesperación no encontraron nada, las dudas y el miedo arrasaban en los corazones de ambos padres.

_ ¡Odín!, ¡Arriba! _ la voz de Van en el segundo piso llamó la atención de ambos padres que apresurados se dispusieron a buscar a su pequeño, justo en el segundo nivel de la casa, Van estaba en el final del pasillo tratando de abrir la puerta_ ¡No abre! _ aviso, Odín lo apartó dejándolo atrás con una preocupada Frigga, el padre golpeó la puerta con una patada que apenas rompió, volvió a intentarlo hasta conseguirlo, la cerradura voló a un lado de la habitación, todos entraron apresuradamente encontrando al niño mirándole entre avergonzado y asustado, Thor sentado en el suelo con un casco plateado mientras tapaba su boca con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mirando a su padre.

_ ¡Nos vamos! _ avisó Odín llegando hasta su hijo cargándolo mientras apretaba su cabeza con el casco en su pecho, el niño confundido sintió el latido acelerado de su padre, preguntándose qué fue lo que había hecho mal, pero todo eso quedó atrás al recordar el pequeño beso que le robó el hombre de bonitos ojos verdes.

Mientras que Van bajaba las escaleras mientras hablaba de cerrar la casa y abandonarla, Odín quien iba detrás de él con su hijo abrazándolo notó un movimiento arriba de las escaleras, al subir su mirada, su sorpresa fue mayor, allí, parado en las escaleras, un ser de piel azul con cuernos y ojos rubí tétricos sonreía maquiavélicamente a su persona, sintiendo un terrible escalofrió subiendo por su espalda erizándole la piel.

Mientras que Van bajaba las escaleras mientras hablaba de cerrar la casa y abandonarla, Odín quien iba detrás de él con su hijo abrazándolo notó un movimiento arriba de las escaleras, al subir su mirada, su sorpresa fue mayor, allí, parado en las ...   
Convencido, volvió a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente, Frigga estaba esperándolo en el umbral de la puerta principal con sus abrigos.

_ ¿Thor está bien? _ Odín asintió sosteniendo la mano de su esposa y saliendo rápidamente de esa casa, a lo lejos escuchó a Van despedirse y sin mirar atrás llegó al auto dejando a su hijo atrás asegurado en el asiento.

_ ¿Papá? _ el niño confundido no dejaba de mirar a su padre extrañado de ese tal comportamiento.

_ ¿no te hicieron nada? _ preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, Odín siguió mirando a su pequeño quien miró a un lado del auto en dirección a la casa sonrojado, el padre sostuvo el rostro de su hijo para verlo directamente_ ¿Thor? _.

_ no papá, quería buscar este casco y me puse a jugar, siento si te preocupé_ el niño casi sollozaba por la culpabilidad que sentía por preocupar a sus padres.

_ ok muchacho, en casa hablamos_ después de aquello, Odín cerró la puerta del auto quedándose afuera mientras abrazaba a su esposa, consolándola de la preocupación.

_pero que muchacho para más travieso, mintiéndole a tus padres tan descaradamente, eso no es ser un buen niño_ la voz conocida exaltó a Thor, quien se giró observando sentado a su lado a Loki, aquel hombre que le había robado su primer beso.

_pero que muchacho para más travieso, mintiéndole a tus padres tan descaradamente, eso no es ser un buen niño_ la voz conocida exaltó a Thor, quien se giró observando sentado a su lado a Loki, aquel hombre que le había robado su primer beso  
_ dijiste que no ibas a besarme más si decía algo a mis padres_ bajando la mirada avergonzado, sonrió tímidamente, aun culpable de mentirle a sus padres.

_ pero que niño tan travieso_ Loki se acercó besando la cabeza con el casco en ella, Thor sorprendido volvió su mirada a esa persona _ pero me gusta... ¿Qué? _ cuestionó curioso por la expresión caprichosa del rubio.

_ allí no_ cruzando sus manos en su pecho mientras inflaba sus mejillas enojado respondió_ en los labios_.

Loki sonrió sabiendo que ese niño, no iba a ser igual que los idiotas en que se cruzaron en su camino, definitivamente, Thor Odinson, era muy especial  
Loki sonrió sabiendo que ese niño, no iba a ser igual que los idiotas en que se cruzaron en su camino, definitivamente, Thor Odinson, era muy especial.

Será la descendencia perfecta para lograr vengarse de todo los que portaban el apellido Odinson, aquellos que hace mucho tiempo atrás lograron obtener grandes éxitos a costa suya, jamás debieron haberle invocado, ni mucho menos, traicionarlo con tan horrenda artimaña, esta vez, se propuso, que terminada su venganza y su maldición contra ellos, el pobre niño en sus manos sería arrastrado por él hasta el mismísimo infierno. 

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
